To generate a signal that is applied to a DUT, a signal source is necessary. Nowadays signal sources are used to apply the signal to the DUT. The output of the DUT is measured by an electronic measurement device. The signal source is physically separated from the measuring device. Since the electronic measurement device is separated from the signal source, elaborated alignment techniques are needed to align the applied signal with the received signal. Normally, trigger signals are used for such time-alignments.
Such testing equipment scenarios to analyze the specific DUT are expensive and increase the production costs of such DUTs in a mass production scenario. Thus, there is a need to reduce the production costs for DUTs but to ensure an analyzing of the DUTs with high accuracy.
In document US 2014/0111184 A1 a mixed-domain oscilloscope, short MDO, is described comprising a test signal output channel for applying a signal to a DUT's input node. The MDO further comprises an RF input channel to obtain an output signal of the DUT. A processing and controlling logic inside the MDO comprises an analog to digital converter, short ADC, and a Discrete Fourier transformation, short DFT, module to obtain a frequency response signal in the frequency domain. The frequency response signal is displayed on a display at the MDO.
Those MDO are expensive and comprise complex computing structures to obtain the frequency response signal from a DFT algorithm. Thus, those MDO are not applicable for testing the above mentioned DUTs in a cost-efficient manner.
There is a need to provide a low-cost measurement device useful to analyze and characterize the above-mentioned DUTs. The measurement device should be applicable to mass production scenarios in order to accelerate the production of such DUTs.